Purple Ponies and Asthmatic Crazy-Heads
by Mackn'jeez13
Summary: Reece didn't ask to be an asthmatic. She also didn't ask for her mother to enroll her in the DWMA, where she was the only one in her year without a weapon. And then, the new influx of students crashes in, and she hopes to make friends, and maybe even find a weapon - what she wasn't expecting was John, "The Beast"; or his obsession with pony figurines. Especially the purple ones.
1. Chapter 1: Not Fair

**This is my first time using a site like this, so if I did something wrong with the labeling thingy or whatever, please tell me!  
And I do take constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to give it. Rates and comments and all that good stuff is appreciated!  
P.S. I do not own any of the characters or places in the story. The DWMA and all characters except Reece and John are not mine, and all rights go the Soul Eater franchise.  
Okay, here we go...**

* * *

She flipped the pages of the book carefully, glancing at the inhaler on her desk every few paragraphs or so - her dorm room was _way_ to stuffy in the summer.

A knocking came from her plain white door a few moments later and she stood, brushing off her yellow sundress and adjusting her glasses before turning the knob.

"Hello?- Oh. Hi, Kid." The boy nodded once, vaguely, the most prominent thing on his face being the insistent twitching of his left eye.

"Um, Kid?-"

"Y-your dress is - i-it's-"

She quickly looked down, wondering if she'd accidentally left it unbuttoned-

But it was merely crooked, shifted slightly to the right with a strap hanging off her shoulder. The blonde rolled her green eyes, adjusting it quickly and flushing when Kid grabbed her straps and made sure they were perfectly even.

"Y-you wanted something?-"

"Oh, right." He coughed and straightened his jacket, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks as his cool demeanor slowly drifted back.

_If only _I _could look cool like that,_ she thought once, crossing her arms and toeing the ground slowly.

"My father wanted me to tell you that if you don't find a weapon soon, you'll be forced to join the NOT program, Reece."

Her posture stiffened and she snapped her head up, her balance betraying her as she began to tilt forward, towards the floor-

Kid caught her by the shoulders and propped her upright, glancing down at her petite frame as if she was a clown.

"B-but I can't join the NOT program, my mother will kill me! And it's not my fault no one wants to be my partner, Kid, and it's not my fault I can't do anything!-"

"I know. Anyways, I'm not the one you should talk to about this, Reece. The new students are coming tomorrow. Maybe one of them will like you. It's a long shot, but just maybe." He bowed his head before turning down the hall, leaving a very stunned, very fuming Reece with her mouth gaped open like a fish.

Reece pulled her lips into a thin line before stepping back into her room, kicking the door shut with her foot and collapsing back onto her mattress.

_It's not fair,_ she thought angrily, rolling onto her side and bunching the pink duvet in her fists.

Reece had never really been any good at sports - or anything that'd involved running - so it had come as a relatively large shock when her mother had announced she was going to be attending the DWMA. So big of a shock, in fact, that Reece had locked herself in the bathroom with a pillow, a box of cereal, her inhaler, and carton of milk, and wouldn't come out for a week. When she finally did, she packed a suitcase of clothes, another of books, and let her mother drive her to the train station that would take her towards her doom.

And when she finally reached so-called doom, which was in the shape of a large castle, she'd _face-planted going up the stairs._ The stairs that had caused her to stop multiple times, so she could suck on her inhaler like Darth Vader.

Naturally, everyone laughed, and it hadn't helped when no one talked to her all day. Or the day after. Or the day after. You get the picture.

She didn't have friends, and only knew Kid and Maka from class, when Professor Stein had forced them to work on a project together - it'd been a dissection, and Reece had fainted after just hearing about it.

Basically, she was a loser, the butt of every joke, and most of all, was deemed the Crazy-head of the school.

_There's always tomorrow, _she thought quietly, hearing her father's voice echo the words a few times before disappearing.

"There's always tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: SO YEAH, there it is :) I'll update weekly, so every Saturday I guess. Adios Muchachas! (and Muchachos)**


	2. Chapter 2: Two-Faced Bastard Pony-Lover

**Hey peoples! So, here's the second chapter and haha yeah so...**

**Read it, I guess...**

**Heh.**

**P.S. None of the Soul Eater places or characters belong to me and yeah.**

* * *

Reece shuffled down the hall timidly, keeping to the wall and occasionally pushing her glasses back up her thin, tiny nose.

_Just keep walking,_ she thought to herself repeatedly, ignoring the stares she gained from the other Meisters, and even the teachers as she turned into Professor Stein's classroom.

Taking a seat in the very back, she pulled out her pencil, chewing on the purple-painted wood without ceasing as the class slowly began to fill itself around her - but not _too_ close around her, as everyone sat at least five seats away from the nerdy girl in polished Mary-Jane's and green overalls.

Reece could hear Soul and Black*Star talking from the seats several rows down, and she tried not to eavesdrop; but it was incredibly hard, speaking since they were just _so_ very loud.

"So, did you hear about that new kid that's going to be joining our class?" Soul asked casually, folding his hands behind his head and propping his feet on the desk before him. Black*Star grinned and laughed once, shaking his head so that his mass of blue hair was even more wild than usual.

"Yeah, the kid has the nerve to call himself, 'The Beast'. Thinks he's a bigger star than me? Long shot!" He chortled cockily and Reece flushed, feeling Maka turn her eyes on her and frown.

She hurriedly stuck her nose into her book as the professor rolled in, just barely catching himself as his chair rolled over the ledge of the podium.

"Okay, class. I suppose you all know about the influx of new students today. Lord Death has asked me to dismiss a few of you from class today to show them around the school, get them adjusted-" several students groaned while others sighed in relief, and Reece just barely peeked over the edge of her book as Stein began to list the students who would be pardoned from class.

"Okay, Maka and Tsubaki, you'll be excused today, as well as Kid, Ox, Kilik, and-" after a small pause, Reece felt her back go rigid, but couldn't understand why until-

"Reece."

She gave a small squeak as the others stood, several strange glances thrown in her direction as she placed her things in her small satchel and scurried down the steps.

_Oh God, oh God, OH GOD-_

"Hey, Reece." Maka suddenly appeared beside the girl and she bit back a screech, adjusting her glasses before looking up at the other girl timidly.

"H-hello."

Reece returned her gaze to the floor as Maka continued to walk awkwardly beside her, a swell of agitation suddenly forming in her stomach.

"You don't have to talk to me out of pity, you know. I don't want you to, actually. So just...don't."

She heard a disbelieving intake of breath before she hurried her pace, sticking to the wall as the other students began speaking with each other, completely ignoring Reece, who's head was down, her hair acting as a shield against the dreaded social-interaction they were nearing.

_NononononONONONO-_

Ox pushed open the front doors to the school and Reece whimpered, the sudden noise of loud chatter hitting her like a wall - usually, there were only a few new students when they came mid-year, but _this _time-

This time there were _dozens _of them, all loud and boisterous and overly social. Reece felt her palms begin to sweat and she gulped, following the others down the steps and cringing when someone brushed against her as they crossed the courtyard.

"Damn it," Maka said all of a sudden, and the others turned to look as she marched over to a certain spot, where Reece now noticed a fight was going on; between a boy who'd turned his arm into a wicked looking blade, and another who's fingers were crackling with his soul's energy wave-lengths.

Reece watched as Maka and Kilik split up the fight, Tsubaki and Ox shooing the other students away as Maka began to scold the two boys.

Her head cocked, Reece listened in, tugging on the sleeve of her white t-shirt as she picked up the conversation.

"Splendid first-impression, you two, really. Fighting on the first day? How stupid are you two?-" She continued ranting, and Reece was just about to turn away, when the boy who'd been half of a weapon just moments before turned in her direction - her breath caught in her throat and she felt her face flush, the boy's thin lips forming a floppy, arrogant grin as he winked at her, his grey eyes flashing in the light when she looked back at him.

"Hey, kid, are you even listening? What's your name?" Maka snapped her fingers in front of his face and he rolled his eyes, turning to her as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie.

"Wouldn't you just like to know, Pig-Tails?-"

Reece had been listening with her back turned, her face still tomato red, and was surprised when something rammed into her from behind.

"Sorry, Reece." She turned and looked at Maka, who was fuming, and then to the person that had been thrown into her - it was the boy, and she felt her face flush again when he climbed to his feet and resumed his arrogant posture.

"The rest of us are going to break them into groups and take them through the school - you, however, are going to take this one. No arguing." She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd of students, leaving Reece spluttering and frazzled.

"B-but-"

"She's gone, Blondie. It's just you and me, now-"

Reece glared at him and he stopped, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair as he gave one long, slow whistle.

"I'm guessing your name's Reece, then? Well, I have a name, too. But everyone calls me The Beast."

Reece felt her jaw slack and she stared at him blankly, taking the boy in a final time and frowning when she blushed again.

She didn't know exactly what she'd been expecting when she'd overheard Soul and Black*Star earlier - maybe some piercings, a leather jacket, a tattoo...

But definitely not this scruffy, cocky boy standing before her.

"So, I heard you had pizza here. I like pizza, and I'd also like if you'd show me where the pizza is?-"

"We don't have pizza today," Reece said, just barely hearing her own voice over the ruckus around them.

The boy quirked an eyebrow and leaned his ear towards her, his lips screwed up at the sides.

"What?"

"We don't have pi-"

"We can't pee?"

"We don't-"

"What?"

"We-"

"_What?-_"

"_We don'T HAVE PIZZA TODAY!_" Reece screeched, clamping a hand over her mouth immediately as her green eyes widened, the boy's mouth turning up at the corners as he laughed.

"I was just kidding with you, i heard you the first time."

She fished her inhaler out of her bag and took a big huff, her wheezing beginning to cease as she stuffed it back into the painted burlap sack and began walking up the steps to the school.

"I don't like you right now," she muttered as he clambered up behind her, his laugh echoing through the mostly-empty halls as they made their way through the doors.

"Who pissed in _your_ Cheerios, Freckles?"

"Probably the same person that replaced your cologne with noxious gas," Reece grumbled quietly, crossing her arms over her chest as he laughed again.

And, when he gave her that floppy grin again, she couldn't help the small blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Wanna' know something?"

Reece shrugged and kicked the floor once, knowing she'd need to actually start to give him a tour soon-

"I don't like you much either. And I already know my way around the school."

She froze as he grinned at her, whistling as he rounded the corner and disappeared down the hall.

"Damn, Reece. I knew you repelled boys, but I didn't know you could do it so _quickly_."She flinched as Black*Star walked by her casually, Soul chuckling as he shook his head.

"It's a new record."

"Soul? If I wanted to be insulted on a daily basis, I would've gone to your hairdresser."

And with that, she spun on her heel and marched back down the hall, her face immediately turning from one of cockiness to one of complete and utter terror as she chewed on her hair frantically.

_OhnonononononononoNO. _

* * *

**So yup, there it is! Reviews and critique is appreciated and such, so yeah.**

**Adios, Muchaffles ~**


End file.
